Promstuck
by Nightmare698
Summary: Karkat never really thought of going to prom, but when a certain four eyed, dragon-obsessed, law-student-to-be asks him to go with her, how could he possibly say no?


Chapter 1

GOOOOOOOOD Morning Washington! Today is Monday, February 10th, 2014. Please stand for the pledge.

I sighed as I forced myself up along with the rest of the class, saying the words I had been forced to learn since kindergarten in a voice that was less than enthusiastic. As soon as the pledge was done, I dropped back onto my seat. The intercom crackled again with a girl s overly-excited voice.

I am EXCITED to announce that on Friday, we are going to have the annual Valentines Day Dance!

Oh, yeah. Prom week. The week that guys go broke trying to impress girls who only care about how much better they look than everyone else. All people even do at these shit fests is find a dark corner and bang until some policeman shines his flashlight on them. I fucking hate these things.

Still, it could be the opportunity I m looking for. I wonder if I could ask her...

Terezi Pyrope had been my crush for about a year now, but we had known each other since sophomore year when she took it upon herself to show me around the campus. I had just transferred then, and didn t really know my way around. She had taken to calling me new kid , just like everyone else. That is, until I got fed up and told her my real name. After that, she called me Karklez. At first, I couldn t stand to be called by such a stupid nickname, yet as time went on I grew used to it.

As I was trying to figure out what to do, Mr. Avrit noticed my attention was somewhere else. To remedy that, he took a yardstick and slapped it on my desk, making me jump out of my seat.

Pay attention, Mr. Vantas he drolled.

I rested my hand on my cheek as I only half-listened to the lecture. I need a plan. If I was even going to ask her at all. Maybe we could see a movie or something.

Before I knew it, the period was over and the class was filing out of the room. I waited until the door was clear, then I grabbed my books and walked out. I blinked, squinting in the sun that was already so bright. I don t know if I will ever get used to it.

Hey wassup motherfucker! I heard someone call. I turned around to see my best friend, Gamzee Makara. His brown hair fell into his face, sticking up in all directions. His eyes had the familiar redness to them that indicated that he was high. In truth, that was nothing to complain about. People prefer it when he has some pot running in his system. He gets a little irritable when he s sober[e].

Hi, Gamzee. He grinned as I walked closer, holding out his hand for a high five. I touched my hand to his in an unenthusiastic manner.

Aww come on! Thats not how you do it. Before I had a chance to react he grabbed my wrist, slapping his hand on my palm. When he let go, I put it behind my back, trying to cool off the burning by flailing it around in the air.

Big news, Karkat! I got a raise. Who knew working at a circus could pay off this much.

Gamzee had pretty much the worst job imaginable: a circus clown. He frightens children with balloon animals and white paint. That s what clowns do, right?

Cool. So does that mean you won t be at prom?

Yeah. You re gonna ask Terezi, right?

I gawked at him, Shh! You want people to hear you? How the fuck did you know.

Gamzee chuckled, Well it s kinda obvious, bro. Oop, here she comes

I turn around sharply to see that Gamzee s statement was true. Terezi was walking up, her light brown hair reflecting the sunlight. Even though her face was shaded, I could tell she was grinning.

Hey, asshole! she called to Gamzee.

What s up, you motherfuckin bitch. I never really could understand their relationship. It seems like they hate each other, but they re still friends anyway.

This time, Gamzee got a sufficient high five. I swear the sound resonated off of the walls.

What's up, Karklez.

She turned to me. Her red framed glasses made it so that I couldn t see her eyes, which is ok because I already knew what they looked like; I could see their teal tint in my sleep.

Not much. I mumbled.

So I heard douchebag isn t promming. She pointed her thumb at Gamzee. I froze. If she heard that part of the conversation, surely she heard the rest.

H..How d you know that? I stammered.

I heard you talking. I hear everything. She grinned wickedly.

I turned to my only defense mechanism: anger. You couldn't have heard us you were all the way over there you fucking psycho.

What came from her mouth next was something I heard a lot, yet no matter how many times I hear it, it still sends a chill up my spine. She let out a bone chilling giggle that could only come from someone who has an evil plan.

So THATS what you were talking about. She grinned, showing off her white, slightly sharp teeth.

Wait, so you DIDN'T hear anything? I raised an eyebrow.

Nah, I just heard that from someone else. Are YOU going, Karklez?

No! What kind of a question is that!? Of course not! I don t fucking dance!

Terezi pouted, Oh, thats a shame. I was hoping you d ask me.

My heart stopped for a minute. Well-

Great! Its settled! Terezi started to walk in the direction of her next class. Terezi, wait! I called, but she was already gone.

That was easier than you expected, huh bro? Gamzee prodded me with his elbow.

Y..yeah. I still wasn t sure what just happened, but I think Terezi just asked me to prom. 


End file.
